Dearly Beloved
by andAshes
Summary: After everything was said and done, after his near-death experience, twice, Riku now has to face what kept him away from his friends in the first place while Sora does his best to set things straight. Postkh2. Riku/Sora. -multiple pairings-
1. Night of Fate

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Nor a great chunk of the plot.

This is based off of a role play I did with a friend, her account on here is: Spoodlegamer. Go check her out. The majority of this lovely plot belongs to her. I'm just writing it, because this role play was truly the best ones I have ever done, and one of the few I have ever finished. Each chapter is titled after a song from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack.

Pairings; Riku / Sora Friendship [Eventual slash. Others will be added.  
Setting; A little more than two weeks after KH2. Destiny Islands. Sora is sixteen. Riku is seventeen.  
Summary; It's not so easy to remove darkness from a heart, once it's there, it's hard to completely remove it. Riku, concerned that his heart is far too dark for the purity of his friends, cuts himself off from them completely. In the dead of night, under the moonlight, Riku's life nearly comes to an end by the very waves that cradled him in the years before they had left. Kairi's jealousy peaks, and darkness begins to infect Sora.

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
_Night of Fate_

Sitting there, breathing, looking at the sky. The moon, the stars, the sound of the ocean, stretching out so far away. Off into the distance, the clear air made it easy to see the flat planes of water. He could see the way the waves faded together, the reflection of the moonlight. It really was beautiful, he had truly missed it here. He had missed the water, he had missed the moon and the peace of the waves and the stars and the fresh air.

There was darkness around him, but it wasn't the kind that would overthrow him. It was a more natural darkness, the kind that held no threat. The kind that came every night, the kind that could be brightened by the moon.

But there was darkness in him, too. He could feel it, it lingered at the edges of his eyes and his fingertips. He was worried, at times, that he would rest his hand on something, and that something would become engulfed by the darkest night. So he had kept his hands to himself, he hadn't touched either Kairi or Sora. No hug to greet them, no tapping their shoulder to grasp their attention.

He kept his hands in his pockets, or at his sides. He didn't want to infect them, they were too pure for his tainting darkness.

Riku closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of the air. The wind blowing through his hair, brushing strands of moonlit silver over his nose and cheeks. The wind caressing his shoulders, chilling him but warming him at the same time.

Riku felt less exposed at night, at night, no one could see this lingering darkness.

They didn't need to know what he hid from them.

He was breathing, he was inhaling and exhaling the chill salted air.

It had been two weeks since they had got back. Two weeks and two days since he had arrived here.

Riku hadn't seen much of his friends. He had been avoiding them, sensing that anything that may have happened between him and Kairi was gone, Sora was the one for her, obviously. The way she looked at him when he had got back, he hadn't been able to see Sora's face, but he expected that he would have the same kind of expression.

So he left them to their own devices.

That was his excuse. He wanted to give time to be together, time to get to know each other, though it was wearing him down. It was dragging him under, it was hurting.

But he didn't want them to see his darkness, the little lines of black that were woven through him. He couldn't get rid of that darkness, it was there, it would always be there. No amount of light could lift it.

He was ashamed of himself, he was ashamed of the darkness. And he wore that blindfold across his wrist, it was his reminder to tread carefully around those he had called his friends.

To remind him that he would not submit to the darkness again.

Riku peered across the ocean, he blinked open his eyes, reading the way the waves smoothed over the sand, the way that the moonlight danced skillfully across the surface of the water. Laughing with the waves in this cheerful night.

The faintest smile crossed his lips, and he slipped from the branch where he rested, walking towards the water. The waves, the sound, the chill of the liquid caressing his senses.

Carefully, he pulled his shirt up and off, a tremble dripping down his spine as the skin was exposed. It was a refreshing feeling, the air felt rough, it was almost bitter.

He folded his shirt over the branch, and pulled off his shoes. Stuffing the socks inside of them, and stepping forwards.

Before he hit the water, he knew it was cold. Where the water had been lapping against the shore, a dark blue sand against the light blue tan of the rest, it looked cold. His toes sank into the sand, and the wave brushed against his skin.

Inhaling sharply, he took a step, enclosing his feet in the water and kept going.

Riku couldn't be sure on what had inspired him to take a swim in the middle of the night, he didn't know why the bitter cold of the ocean was appealing.

But, somehow, it was.

The water was rough, as though the salt had fangs and was nipping his skin. Though the sand was soft as he walked and the water itself was smooth, the salt was sharp. It wasn't cold he felt, no, he was used to cold. The darkness had always been cold, there was little warmth, little solace. What caused him the most discomfort was the salt, that gentle and uncomfortable pain where the water swirled across the skin. The bottom of his pants becoming heavier, wetter, as he moved deeper.

At his knees, he paused, turning to look back at the shore. The sand that looked grating and dry. Blue by the moon and still so chilled. His shirt and his shoes resting a reasonably safe distance from the water's clutches.

Turning to the moon, he smiled inwardly. Letting the breeze take him, letting the air breathe back into him. He kept going, walking deeper and deeper and pausing with a shudder as the water circled his crotch. Biting his tongue faintly to get over it, walking further, so the water swirled at his hips. Pausing and trying to get used to the chill invading his personal space..

Inhaling to grip his, he wadded deeper and ducked his hands into the water. His fingernails turning to ice at the contact and he gasped, then laughing at the shock.

Turning again to look at the shore, calculating where his shirt and shoes were, he didn't see the wave. He didn't feel the true threats that the more natural darkness held as the moon was clouded. The water dipping down his thighs, the world darkening, catching him off guard, plunged into the water and tasting something warm and rusty and bitter on his tongue.

The water filled him, it swept into every pore, strangling him. Clutching him in the darkness, squeezing his chest, filling his eyes and his mouth and his lungs. Screaming as he clawed for the dim moonlight in his desperation, trying to see through the teeth of the salt. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, if he could only kick his bare feet, if only he could breathe.

-

He could taste the air before he really knew where he was. It was stale, it tasted bright, like cheap lighting. Like those fluorescent bulbs that pressed into the ceilings. He didn't know who he was, his mind was fogged. He could recall a few things, he remembered something warm on his mouth, someone screaming, coughing, choking, water.

He gasped, hands clenching, the gasp dwindling off into a low moan.

The male didn't try to open his eyes, he didn't try to do anything more than take in heavy breaths of the air that tasted like electric lighting. Sweat pricking his forehead, his chest lurching, erupting into a fit of coughs. A gentle and weather worn hand pressing to his forehead. It soothed him, he shuddered, and pried his eyes open. Salt glued into his eyelashes, gluing them together. His skin felt sticky, hot, he felt as though he were clogged and he didn't want to move. His nose hurt, there was sand in his mouth, lodged uncomfortably between his teeth.

The one above him smiled, a man with lines curling around his eyes and mouth. "Good evening" He said, his voice was soothing, and he lifted a heavy hand to grasp tightly at the hand still on his forehead.

He couldn't speak, he only breathed and moaned as the air hurt him.

"How are you feeling?"

Riku shook his head.

"Understood. Care to tell me your name?"

A nod.

"Can you speak?"

"N-not yet" He ground out, his throat hurt and he erupted into more coughs.

"Don't try until you're feeling better. I'm glad you're awake," He said as he stopped coughing, as though there was still water in his chest. It felt tight, and he felt like there was water everywhere. The salt was dry on his skin and in his hair. Making it stiff and uncomfortable, dirty.

"We found you early this morning, you were very lucky. I suspect that you'd be dead if you hadn't been found, you took in a lot of water. If the waves this morning hadn't been so gentle, I'm not sure you'd be around anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go contact the one who found you, I'm sure that she'll be pleased to know you're awake."

He inhaled, trying not to choke, and nodded. Eyes closing, the hand giving his a gentle squeeze and letting go. Riku didn't want to let go of the doctor's hand, he felt a sense of comfort from him, he felt peace with him. But he was gone, and he felt darkness invade him. "Sora" He muttered. "Kairi" Sucked in a deep breath, choking on the air. Oh God, he was alone. Too alone, he wanted to see them, the empty air pressed in on all sides. All of a sudden, he didn't care about the hidden darkness, he just wanted to see his friends.

It was in the paper the next morning, a boy had been washed up on the beach and was still alive, that his condition was stable, and that they weren't legally allowed to show his picture, but gave a brief description of the boy, so someone, family perhaps, could come to see him.

The woman who had found Riku came in to see him that night, breathless, taking his hand into hers and kissing his knuckles. Worried, probably a mother of someone, and was relieved that he was still alive, if only slightly. Riku was glad to see her, he was in love with her for her saving him. He may as well be dead if it wasn't for her, and he managed a weak thank you, and gave a gentle request for her to find Sora, because Sora would tell Kairi and they'd come see him.

The next morning, he was still in the hospital. He had brushed the sand from his teeth, and washed salt from his hair and skin. Feeling less waterlogged, he could move around. He wasn't thinking about what had happened, he didn't know what was wrong.

Turns out, his nose was broken. The tape laying over it was white, the flesh tender, his mind slow, his nose kept _bleeding_.

He longed not to be alone, and ate slowly, trying to make sure that he didn't eat too much, or too fast. He felt sick.

He wanted to see Sora, and he told the doctor this, and he would sit with him and make sure he was eating and he felt well. Telling him that if anyone came to see him, he'd make sure they got in.

For that, Riku was grateful. He could not thank him enough.

It didn't take long for Sora to arrive, he looked so pale, so tired, so worried. Riku's heart leapt into his throat, and he felt as though he was suffocating all over again. But his lips lit up in a smile, and the brunette hopped towards him and pressed close. His arms tying around Riku's shoulders and smiling into his arm. "You idiot, Riku!" He stated, Riku's arms slowly returning the embrace, hesitant. "What were you thinking? You scared Kairi and I so badly!" He had pulled away from him, and pressed his hands to his hips, pulling on a silly little pout. Then his relief seemed to fade, his expression saddened. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" His voice dropped to a whisper, eyes angling to the ground. "I only just heard about it last night! I don't read the papers. I'm sorry Riku, I'm so sorry"

Heat was pricking at Riku's eyes as he watched him, blinking and shaking his head. "Don't", his voice was low and dry, trying to keep quiet to not irritate his lungs. "I'm just glad you're here, Sora." His voice held notes of gratitude, and he smiled at the other warmly. "Sit down." He offered, and the other nodded quickly, pulling a chair over and perching himself in it, his hands resting on the bed, fidgeting nervously.

"I was so worried" He started, Riku fell silent, relaxing against the pillows behind him. Watching Sora's nervous hands, and tempted to place them over his. But he was tainted, even in a place like this, where everything felt and looked so pure, he was tainted. He didn't bring his hand to rest on Sora's. "When you left the first time" His voice had dropped down to a soft whisper, "I was worried. I was so lost without you! Riku.." His voice broke off, Riku's eyes were soft. He opened one arm, and Sora moved into it. His arms tying tight around the hospital shirt he wore, clinging with a soft shiver down his spine. "I don't know what I would do without you." His voice mumbled against his shoulder.

Riku felt the pain slip into him. Sora was _here_. After everything Riku had done to him, after every time he had tried to beat him, after every time he ran from him. Sora was still here, still clinging to him like they had when they were young, and despite that even in the past two weeks he had abandoned his dear friend, he was still here. His eyes had fallen closed, crystal salt building under his lashes, his body trembling hard, Sora made to pull away. Riku's arms tightened as his breath escaped him, tears slipping down his cheeks as he clung to his friend.

When he had entered the darkness the first time, Sora had tried to reach him. He had groped in the air, and Riku had stood there. He wanted his friend to work to get to him, he wanted his friend to truly show he wanted to go with him. When he had been swept away, when Sora had been unable to reach him, he felt angry. Hurt. He wanted to hurt the boy, he wanted to get his revenge for not trying hard enough to close the distance between them. But then he had stopped, and sank down and realized that if he could have moved forwards, then Sora would have been with him. Though all this time, he had been pushing the innocent little brunette away. Fighting against him, then finally fighting to free him. Fleeing from him, hiding away from the boys vision, hurting him in the process. When Sora had seen him again, his body deformed by the darkness of another man, he had fallen to his knees. Clinging to his hand and crying. There, he saw that Sora still cared for him, despite everything.

He never thought he'd ever be back in his own body when he had been running from him. He never thought that he would ever be able to see through his own eyes. That black cloth was still around his wrist, and fell in a soft wave down Sora's back as he clung to him. Stiff as he tried to hide his tears, inhaling the smell of Sora's hair, and the lingering odour of salt on his own skin. Would that smell ever go away?

"Riku.. don't ever.. do that again" Came the soft whisper from his neck. "Please, promise?"

Riku blinked. "It was an accident, I didn't plan on it" He whispered, breathing a small sigh of relief that his voice was not wavering. He lift one hand, and rubbed the black cloth around his wrist under his eyes to dry the remainders of his sadness away. "I'm sorry" He whispered, finally letting go of him, sitting back and giving a smile to the water in Sora's eyes.

The brunette was perceptive, he was positive that he knew that Riku had cried, and he was positive that he didn't care.

Kairi.

He had forgotten about her. But she was standing in the door, listening to his words, then rushing in and clamping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug tiredly, weakly, and smiled into her shoulder. "I'm sorry" She said. "I had some things to take care of, I'm sorry I took so long getting here" She offered up a smile, then placed her hands on her hips. Her tone changing, her expression flickering into a mock scowl. "Sora didn't sleep all night because of your stupidity! You had us so worried"

Riku could only give her a weak smile, an apology whispered on his lips as Sora perked up, the wetness gone from his bright eyes as he turned to his dear friend. "Hey, when can you leave? Wakka and Tidus are working, and I've been told they give half-off ice cream to their friends."

Everything felt bright, his heart felt tight and happy in his chest and a small kind of smile was on his lips. "I don't know when I can leave" Truthfully, there was a bit of fear in him, how long would he need to stay?

Then Sora shot a confused glance to Kairi, who gave Riku an all-too bright smile, and grabbed his hand, tugging him away. "Kairi.." He started. "You said that he -- "

"Sush." She commanded, her expression had changed, looking somewhat threatening. "He doesn't want you to know what he did, he's ashamed, and he's worried you'll look down on him. He doesn't want to look bad in your eyes" She lifted a hand, her fingertips feathering against Sora's cheek, then dropped her hand, straightening. "Give him some time, he won't admit it because he's ashamed of himself. We know the truth, Sora." She smiled, sneaky, as if this was her own little truth. Sora looked so injured, and she gave his hand a squeeze, having kept a hold of it as she pulled him away.

Sora, with watering eyes, moved back to Riku. Kairi standing next to the door, spoke up. "Riku, I'm going to go ask the receptionist when you can leave, okay?" Riku nodded, she left, the door clicking shut behind her.

Sora quickly grasped his friend's hand, lacing their fingers together. His eyes still wet, but he was smiling an all too fake smile. So badly, the older male wanted to pull his hand away from his friend, but didn't. Simply let the other hold his slack hand. Sora took in a shaky breath, his smile converted into one less fake and a little more calm. "There's a really scary move that came out while we were gone. I rented it, but I haven't watched it yet because it's scary" Sora always enjoyed scary movies, but had a tendency to get scared when he watched them. So he would always watch it with someone, usually Riku. When they were younger, Riku would wrap his arm around the smaller boy, and they'd curl up on the couch together and watch it with hot chocolate with hazelnut cream and a thick blanket decorated with a wolf that was Riku's favourite. When they got older, they'd sit close under the blanket, Sora's mom didn't make the hot chocolate with them, and so their mugs were messy because they were never able to keep the cups clean, and there was far too much cream on the top, with added sprinkles on the top. It usually became far too sweet, and each of them could only finish half of it until it was too sweet, or got cold, and abandoned on the table as Sora fearfully clung to his arm as the movie progressed.

Riku closed his hand, finally, around Sora's. Who's eyes lit up, who's smile widened, and he grinned truthfully at Riku. "Promise we'll watch it when you get out?" He asked, pleadingly, and Riku nodded. He giggled, and Riku smiled tiredly. His limbs felt so achingly heavy, and it almost hurt. But there wasn't enough ache there for it to hurt, it was growing slowly unbearable as it increased.

"I'll be there" He said softly. "Promise"

Sora, perked up completely, beamed. It was rather amusing how suddenly Sora could go from tearful to cheerful. He pulled Riku's hand up, and put his other hand on the other side of his hand, so that Riku's was trapped within Sora's. He rest his chin on their hands. "I have nothing else to do" He piped. "So I'm going to stay here and bother you" Gratefully, Riku nodded. Just pleased to have his friend with him.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Riku's eyes closed, Sora watching him sleep with a soft smile on his lips. "You know" He started. Riku flinched at the noise, and opened his eyes. "I don't think I'm going back to school" He said, Riku rose an eyebrow. Though he had decided that, after missing two years of school, he wasn't going back, it was shocking for Sora to be the one to give voice to the idea. Sora had always been the one who was getting good grades, always liked school. Whereas Riku would grumble in the mornings as he and Sora walked together to their classes. "Once I'm eighteen" He started, "I think I'm going to go out and see the worlds again" Riku was silent for a moment, missing the door that had opened. "What about you? Will you come with me?" Relief, he nodded before the voice of Kairi interrupted.

"You're leaving again, Sora?" Looking a little miffed as she slid back into the room. Turning her eyes to Riku. "They say you can go tomorrow, or the day after, if you feel up to it" She said, her voice fleeting, then her attention grappling back to Sora. "Anyways" As if Riku's freedom from the hospital wasn't that important, he couldn't help but feeling offended. "You're not going back to school?"

Riku watched his head lower, and he muttered out "No," Glancing briefly to Riku, then back to Kairi. "I'm not planning to, anyways." Sora's eyes kept growing sadder, and Riku unintentionally squeezed the other's hand. Hardly aware he had done it until he felt the return squeeze. "I'm nearly seventeen, it'll be too hard to catch up now"

Kairi sighed, "You've lost two years of your life, Sora"

And Kairi had lost some of hers, hadn't he? So had Riku. He had lost more, and felt that he was still losing. Sora was here by an off-chance miracle. He had not expected to come close to his own death tonight, he had been worrying if Sora would be here or not.

Sensing the beginnings of an argument, Riku spoke up. "Thanks" He started. "Thanks a lot for being here for me. I really appreciate it, I was worried I'd be alone" Sora, looking offended, opened his mouth to speak. Riku silenced him with a nudge of his hand under his chin. The brunette smiled, and Riku returned it.

Kairi began speaking, and Sora spoke back. Riku closed his eyes, leaning into the pillows behind him, his grip on Sora's hands loosening as he relaxed. Dimly he heard her ask "What about your parents, Riku? Why aren't they here?"

His heart clenched in his chest, he pretended not to hear her.

Riku had left into the darkness, willingly, and then at the last second, when the darkness came to him to give him strength, when Ansem came to him to take control of his body, he had protested. He had given in, he had let him in. And he had submitted to the darkness. As he wandered though Castle Oblivion, he had fought off his darkness, he had wanted to become his own person. He had defeated Ansem.

Only to accept him, _again_, to deal with Roxas.

He had been sent to catch the young Nobody, and had changed his form in order to capture the boy. He had let it happen, he had looked for it, he had changed. When he had come back, after ripping dark lines through his heart, washing them out, then stitching them back in, he could not face his parents. With the aid of the King, his parents no longer knew they had a seventeen year old son named Riku. Those times he had passed Selphie, or Tidus, they had been unable to recognize him. The only people who still knew who he was had been Sora and Kairi. The only two people who had seen his descent.

Riku could not face everyone he knew before, the people that knew the cocky silver-haired boy no longer knew him. He was just another face, hiding his green eyes from the passing glances along the streets with long strands of hair. He only wanted to rid himself of the darkness, if he did that, then his shame would lessen. And he could hold the hands of his friends, and he could spend his days with them on the beach.

At the moment, the only time he had gone to their little hideaway was at night. When the moon was high and bathed the deep and dark ocean with a crystallized beauty. There was no more times he watched the sun glint off of the clouds, shining through the blue blue sky.

He heard Kairi ask about his parents again, and Sora, gratefully, changed the subject again. Riku's fingers tightening in silent appreciation.

Kairi opened her mouth to ask again.

He relented, deciding to share that information. Or at least, just a bit of it. "Before I left" The word _left _tasted selfish on his tongue. "We weren't getting along very well" His lie felt hard, and he clenched his teeth. "I live on my own now" Thanks to Mickey, the King had done everything he could to help the pained boy.

"You live alone?" Sora pouted, and then perked up. "Why don't you stay with me until my parents get home? It would be so cool, we can stay up all night watching movies!" He lifted one hand, and placed it over his heart. "It's not good for your heart to be alone all the time" Sora's hand left his own chest, and he placed it back to their hands.

"Sora," Kairi interrupted, breaking Riku's answer before he could give it. "I thought you said I could stay.." She trailed off, Sora looked awfully confused.

"Well, we can all stay over. It'll be a big sleepover party" Warming up to the idea of having both his friends with him.

"But.. I thought it was gonna be just us.." She pouted, then her eyes flashed with something Riku had hardly seen from her. "How do you know he even wants to stay with you? You can't fix it like that" Her voice was sharp, Riku felt a small slice of pain. Of course he wanted to stay with Sora, Sora was his best friend. "Riku, why don't you stay with me instead? My mother's always liked you a lot" Her voice dripped with sugar, and Sora stood. His hands slipping away. Looking at him with longing as he left. Walking away from him, opening the door.

Riku remembered that he did, indeed, have a voice. "Sora, wait" He called, voice scratchy and rough as he called out to him. The door had closed, Riku was left without his best friend. Left alone with Kairi, he turned his heavy eyes towards her. She had driven him away.

"Sora and I had plans" He whispered, Kairi still as she stood there. "I feel so bad for hurting him, and for everything else. I wanted.. I wanted to make it up to him." He blinked, the wetness in his eyes as he sighed. Looking at Kairi, and looking away. "Can you leave? I want to be alone now.. I.. I'll see you tomorrow"

She left. He lay back in the pillows, looking at the roof. He had not been able to see him, and he sighed heavily, pressing his palms into his eyes. Would Sora be back tomorrow?

It was all he could do to sit there and hope for the best.


	2. Villans of a Sort

I didn't think I'd get this one up so quickly, normally I'm a total slacker when it comes to fanfictions. But hey, here's chapter two. It's starting to get good, eh?

Well, here's my next chapter. None of the pairings have changed. No other changes have been made from the general output of the story. Though Riku uses a very un-Disney-like word. And I'm bumping up the rating by one because it's dealing with things that are maybe a little more sensitive and mature, but not enough for a real high rating.

Until next time, enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two  
**_Villans of a Sort_

"I'm sorry, dear. Visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow" Her hand was placed on the door, and the boy clenched his fists.

"No, please, let me in. It's important."

"Are you family?"

"No" He admitted slowly, "But he's on his own. I have to see him, please?" He pulled something from his pocket. "I have to show him this"

The nurse relented, and smiled softly. "Fine, go in." And moved her hand from the door, carrying on along the hall. The sound of the door closing was the only noise in the hall aside from her feet hitting the floor.

Sora slipped into Riku's room. Sliding himself into the chair next to the bed, his eyes cast at the profile of the sleeping boy. His hair spread across the pillow messily, his far-too long bangs draped over his face. He smiled to himself, content to watch him for the time being. He glanced down at his hand, that something he had drawn from his pocket warm and heavy. He brought them up, they were cards. Taller than most playing cards, bordered with colours. He thought they were pretty, he liked them. He glanced up, Riku gave a soft sound, tilting his head to one side.

"Hey, Riku?" He started softly. The male's eyes opened, his hair hanging off his face as he sat up slowly, and Sora pressed a hand to his forehead, avoiding the bandage on his nose, easing him back down. He blinked, his chapped lips moving into a small smile as he watched his dear friend. Oh so pleased that he was here.

"I'm sorry I left earlier" He started, Riku shook his head, silently saying it was no problem. "I was acting like a brat, and hope I didn't hurt your feelings" Riku, relieved, happy, shook his head again. Denying that Sora had been a brat and denying that he had hurt him.

Though that may not be true, Riku had been hurt by Sora, Sora who was strong and beautiful and just oh so powerfully good.

"But look" He went on. Spreading the cards between his fingers. "I wanted to show you these. Mickey gave them to me. They're full of memories"

Riku gazed at them, lifting one hand to lightly press a finger to the smooth surface of the cards, one in particular. One that he remembered, a beach, dark and echoing that darkness, with the moon brightly lighting the water. He knew that place, and he smiled. Sora pressed the cards back into a pile, and set it on the little table by Riku's bed. He reached forwards and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Riku" He muttered. "I haven't been a very good friend. I didn't notice we were drifting apart.. so maybe I'm at fault" His voice was regretful, and he looked at the ground. Riku's eyes sharpened, he was awake, and he shifted slightly.

"Shut up, Sora" He said. "You're not a bad friend. None of this is your fault, it was an accident. I was the one who was pushing you away, I should be blamed, if anything" He softened, and lifted one heavy arm to thread softly through Sora's hair. "I was stupid. And.. thanks for coming back. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow" He had been worried if he was going to see him tomorrow anyways.

Sora smiled, then his eyes changed to confusion. "You're be best friend, of course I'd come back, you're the person I care most about" Riku smiled, warmth touching him. "But, I'm confused" He continued, and Riku watched. "Kairi said that we weren't very good friends.. and that.. you tried to kill yourself" Riku's eyes widened, Sora continued, his eyes tearful. "Why would you try to.. when you were the one to cut yourself off from us? I was so scared, Riku. And I'm so sorry, if you did try to.. you could have died and it would have been my fault" His voice cracked, so did Riku's heart. "I'll try to be a better friend, Riku. I'm so sorry.." He sniffed, and Riku's hand roughly reached out, tugging Sora forwards. Awkwardly leaning to one side as he tied his arm around the other. The other arm holding him up. His body felt far too heavy to be doing this, but he held tight to him.

"Shut up, Sora" He whispered. "You idiot. Don't you know me at all?" His voice shook, and he breathed in deeply. "I'd never sink to something that low, I'm not that _cowardly_, Sora.. please.." Sora was clinging to him, and though there was a slow ache building in his side, he stayed in the position, unwilling to let go. "I would never do something like that, I know it would destroy you. It was an accident, I never meant for it to happen. I didn't want to hurt you" He wanted to stay away from him, so Riku wouldn't hurt him. That was the sole reason he had stayed away from both him and Kairi. So he would not hurt them, so he would not taint them.

Sora, in his arm, went still. Before he shifted, sliding to sit next to him on the bed. Riku pulled himself slowly up, his torso felt so heavy, and he sagged against Sora as arms came around him. He could tell Sora was crying in an instant, without having to look up or hear anything. So he supposed Sora knew that he had cried earlier. Was it relief?

"She lied" Sora whispered, his voice betraying the water on his face. "I know you better than that. You wouldn't leave me like that. You wouldn't do that" He was talking against Riku's hair. "I'm sorry"

"You should know by now that I'm more trustworthy than Kairi" Riku said softly. Though Kairi had always been an honest and sweet girl, there had been those times that she hadn't been entirely honest. And Riku, though he had become a liar for about a week with his own parents and his friends, he had always remained honest to his childhood friend. And even Kairi had received most of his honesty when he had gone through that stage.

Sora sniffed, touching his mouth to Riku's forehead. "I should go, I shouldn't even be here." He sniffed, lifting his arm to wipe his cheeks. Giving a soft sigh and slipping away from Riku, who slid back against the pillows. "Come by tomorrow, I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come in"

He took Riku's hand, giving it a squeeze. Riku muttering that he'd see him tomorrow, and relaxing back into the bed.

Sora stood in the door way, smiling to himself. As he stepped out, he spotted the nurse. Who opened her mouth to speak, Sora interrupting with a happy thank you as he moved merrily down the hall.

-

"Hey, are you awake?"

Sora jolted, prying his eyes open and then hurriedly tugging his blanket up his chest, hiding the bareness of his flesh and the shorts he wore that were a little too short.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" He asked, yawning and rubbing one eye. Sitting up. The girl was kneeling on his bed, smiling faintly at him. Her shirt unzipped slightly, a little more than usual, exposing more skin than Sora was used to seeing. He turned his head slightly, not really wanting to look.. Then he remembered what had happened, and he looked at her again. "Kairi! You said Riku tried to kill himself! You lied to me, he said it was an accident"

"Sush" She said softly, her eyes somewhat sad. "Will you forgive me? That's what I thought, I guess I don't know him as well as you do" Her voice was soft, soothing, she shuffled forwards, kissing Sora's forehead softly. Then leaning into him, her arms around his chest. Sora nodding softly, and returning the embrace.

"It's all right. Just don't tell me something like that unless you know for sure what happened. You really hurt me" He could only imagine how bad it would have been, had Riku actually died. Sora yelped, a fingernail swiping expertly across his back, another finger smoothing something over the cut. "Ow, that hurt, what-"

"Sorry!" Kairi leapt back, sitting on her feet and examining her hand, her nail. "Oh" She moaned. "It's broken" Sora smiled, laughing at her over played misery, she laughed with him. Then slid from the bed. "I should go, though. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you later, okay?" She waved, and moved to the window and slid outside, heading off home.

He rose, determining that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he went back to bed. Finding a shirt on the ground and pulling it on. His room was scattered with clothes and books, and so the shirt he pulled on wasn't quite clean, but it didn't matter. The only person that would be coming by was Riku, and Riku was the only person that he could comfortably get changed in front of. So he didn't care if his shorts stopped at his thighs and his shirt was a little dirty. And he knew Riku wouldn't, either. His back itched, and he moved to the mirror, tugging his shirt up and frowning at the scratch. Something purple surrounded it, it looked like a bruise. Though how it could bruise was beyond him, it had just been a scratch, hadn't it?

He shrugged, hungry as he trotted into the kitchen, moving around for something to make a sandwich with. Taking the end pieces of the bread and the peanut butter and the jam.

As he was making it, the front door creaked open, and he flushed. He was a total mess, his hands were sticky and there was jam smeared across one cheek. Riku wandered towards him, smiling sheepishly with a bag slung over his shoulder. Wearing plan-looking clothes. Clothes he could just relax in. The first thing Sora noticed was the absence of the draping cloth around his wrist. "You're a mess" He said, amused, "Wash your hands" He commanded, then moved to the sink. Setting his bag on the ground and wetting a cloth with warm water. Motioning for the brunette to come towards him, who shuffled over as Riku wiped his face, "How'd you get it in your hair?" It was only then Sora realized how tired Riku sounded.

"Did you walk over here?" He asked, shocked. "Please tell me you didn't, you're not strong enough to walk"

Riku silenced him with a gentle smack across his head, before he went back to cleaning the sticky sweetness from his hair. "One, I'm strong enough to walk. And two, I got a ride." He smiled, "Now go wash your hands, take your sandwich, and eat in the living room." Riku shooed the boy away once his hands were nice and clean, and tied his hair back in a knot, tugging it so that it would stay, and working on cleaning up the mess Sora had made.

He always liked cleaning, and being friends with Sora usually gave him cleaning time. Though it was admittedly fun to bully Sora into cleaning up after himself.

Minutes later, Sora had finished his breakfast and Riku sat beside him on the couch. Pulling the cards from his pocket. He had tied them together so they would not get damaged in his pocket with the cloth, and held them out for Sora. "You forgot them at the hospital" He said softly, feeling even more exhausted and clearly thankful to be sitting on the couch.

"Oh!" The boy pouted, and took them and tugged off the cloth gently, to inspect them. "Mickey would hate it if I lost these" He said, looking at them sadly. "Thanks for bringing them back" He looked up at Riku, and then held out the cloth to him. As Riku went to grab it, he changed his mind.

He pulled his arm forwards, and tied it around his wrist, where it normally was. Riku's smile was sad, and Sora sank down to his chest and rummaged around under Riku, who arched his back to let Sora search under him, before locating the remote and flicking on the TV. Sagging back against Riku's chest, and turning his attention to the screen. They made soft conversation, and it slowly turned to Kairi. Sora's arms stiffening, and he grasped Riku. Looking up at him worriedly. "Don't be mad at her" He started "She told me that she hadn't meant to lie. She didn't know what happened either, and could only guess"

Riku nodded. "I won't hold it against her, I don't see how in all the worlds she could have thought that, but I won't hold it against her. Oh, and you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You're getting me all sticky. Go change" He shifted his hips, rolling Sora off of him and leaving him sprawled on the floor, Riku casually sitting there. Sora pouted, and stood.

"Fine, but you're sticky too now" He retreated into his room, skipping merrily down to his room to find something to wear.

He heard a fearful yelp, and ignored it. It was probably just a little spider hanging from a wall or something. Then Sora was calling his name worriedly, and he rose. Deciding it was best to see what was going on with him. Walking casually to where Sora's voice came from. His eyes widened at what he saw, Sora's back laced with purple. The skin was that tanned flesh he recognized, but stemming from a spot on his back, the skin was purple. "Darkness" He breathed. He still knew that taste, that feeling. Sora was looking at him fearfully.

Had he done that? Cold clenched at his chest, he whimpered. He stepped forwards and pulled the towel Sora had been using to scrub at his back with, and held his shoulders. Eying the mark fearfully. "Sora, what happened?" He asked. Sora made a soft, weak noise. "Sora, what happened?" He demanded, voice a little rougher as he realized.

That was darkness. He knew it, and he moved his hands from his shoulders. Had he caused that? His heart clenched, he felt cold.

"I-I don't know. I woke up and – Wait, Kairi was here. She accidentally scratched my back, but.." Sora was confused, and scared. Riku stood away from him, his hands shaking. "It's not you, Riku" His voice stern as he watched his friend.

Riku was quiet, looking away. "There isn't very much darkness in you, Riku" He said, his voice serious. "I can tell, you're not completely pure, but you're not in any way tainted" Sora stepped forwards, grabbing Riku's hands. "Maybe it'll go away on its own" He said, his voice a happy mask as he released Riku's hands.

Riku shook his head. At the mention of Kairi, his mind had snarled, and every fibre of his being had longed to find the girl and destroy her. Then fear seeped into him. If Kairi had started it, then it certainly seemed as though he had helped it move. In the mirror, he could see Sora's back. His eyes widened, the dark tendrils flicked, and moved under the skin of his back. Tainting him.

"S-Sora" He stuttered, and pushed him away, turning and exiting the bathroom, wrapping his shaking arms around his chest. Hands clinging to his arms, hearing Sora call for him from the bathroom. He glanced at his wrist, the black cloth, and angrily tied it tighter. He could not forget again one of the reasons he had pushed Sora so far away, and why he had been unwilling to touch him at first. Sora emerged slowly, dressed in pants and a shirt as he stepped towards Riku. His eyes saddened, and he rest his back against the wall.

"If.." Sora's voice started slowly, sadly. "you're scared of hurting me.. then you don't have to stay" His voice trembled, and Riku brought his eyes up. Grateful that his bangs were long, they were easy to hide under. "I'll be okay on my own, you should go home. Sleep."

Riku could tell it hurt Sora to say this, but he was hurting him, and he needed to go. He didn't move any closer to the boy, and glanced at his wrist, the black cloth. Refusing to look up, his eyes remained concentrated on his wrist. "We shouldn't see each other." His voice was soft, and he again felt that heaviness of pain in his chest. "I'm only going to end up destroying you. If it.. if it stops when I leave, then we'll know that I'm the cause, and I'll leave. I won't come back"

Sora gave a sniff, and Riku turned away. Grabbing his bag from the floor and exiting through the front door. His hair gratefully covering his eyes, the world felt so dark.

It didn't take too long until Sora had leapt from the house, and had his arms tied tightly around Riku from behind. His arms shuddering with fear, his nose pressed hard against his back. Sora's fearful whimpers hurt, "It only moves faster when you're gone!" He said, holding tight to Riku for a few moments. Then he released him, and Riku turned, pulling Sora close to his chest and fisting his hand into his hair.

Being outside, they didn't hear the phone ring, they didn't hear the message that Kairi had left. '_How are you feeling Sora? If you're comfortable, give me a call. I'll tell you how to play the new game_'.

Releasing each other, taking each other's hands, they moved back into the house. That darkness was worrying him, spreading slowly up Sora's cheek. Devouring him, tainting him. Riku's eyes softened, Sora was speaking. Muttering this and that, how it could have happened and why Kairi would ever do something like this, if she was the cause of it.

"Riku?" Sora's sudden voice, addressing him directly, shocked him out of his thoughts. He looked at him, eyes soft. "Could you try touching it? Maybe it'll help" With that, Sora turned his back to him, and tugged his shirt up and off. Dropping it lazily on the ground, Riku's hands moving shakily to caress the purple skin. Touching the places where the purple met the sandy tan. The swirling had spread across most of his back, down under the line of his long shorts, glancing to his legs, he couldn't see any skin discolouration yet. Sora heaved a sigh, leaning into Riku's touches.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but Sora was leaning against his hands. Though he didn't really think that he did anything, Sora seemed to believe truly that the darkness was slowing with Riku's hands. "Come on," He said, reaching to grasp Riku's hand, pulling him out of the entrance of the house. He hesitated, and glanced at the answering machine. Curious as to why there'd be a message, he'd been here all day. Pressing the button, he listened to the short, and rather sour, message from Kairi.

Riku's eyes flashed, assuming instantly that it was entirely her fault. "What's her number?" He hissed.

"She wouldn't do this!" He protested. "She's too good of a person to, there has to be another explanation!" Riku had grabbed the phone, holding it to his ear and looking expectantly at his friend. Sora gave him the number, and sighed, clinging to his arm. "She can't be herself" He said. "She'd never do something like this" He was pleading.

"Are you trying to convince me, or you?" Riku bit out harshly. Sora's expression saddened, and he looked away. Sighing, trying to get rid of stress, he pulled Sora close to his chest. "Sorry." He said. "I'm stressed. I'm worried about you" The phone kept ringing in his ear, Sora muttered an apology from his shoulder.

The phone didn't pick up, it was only the answering machine with Kairi's voice perkily voicing a message. "Kairi" He hissed after the beep. "If I find that you're the cause of this you will regret ever stepping foot near Sora again" His voice was a low growl, anger tearing across him and causing his hands to tremble with its force. "I swear you'll regret this" He slammed the phone down, hands violent, Sora sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Riku"

"Why the fuck are you sorry?" Riku demanded, voice snappish.

Sora's eyes avoided him, and Riku opened a still shaking arm. Sora moving gratefully towards him. "I have a Gummi.." He started. "I hid it, we need to see the King. He'll know what to do."

Riku nodded, his arm tight about his friend.

"Take me there."


	3. Forgotten Challenge

Another chapter. Pretty cool, eh? I'm leaving for the weekend, and I wanted to get this chapter finished before I went. So here you all go, the next chapter. This is the last bit of actual time where Sora and Riku are together. The next chapter will be from Sora's point of view. It'll either be broken up between half of Soras journey, half of Rikus, then the other hand of Soras and the other half of Rikus. 

Or I'll have Soras whole story, then Rikus. I haven't decided yet. Give me what you think? Two really long chapters, or four regular-sized chapters. Though, I like to keep my chapters at about three thousand words or so. 

Here's your next chapter. Enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_Forgotten Challenge_

It didn't take that long at all to get where they needed to go. Sora kept a little collapsed Gummi in his closet, it looked like a little lego piece, really. They rowed to their island, and though they were on the water, Riku felt completely comfortable. Sora was clinging to his hand in worry, and Riku didn't notice how hard he held his hand back. 

They got there, it was getting late. Though the sun was far from setting, the afternoon clouds rolled by and the sun shined at half-way down the sky. They had, apparently, gone a long time with the darkness unnoticed. He was getting worried, Sora kept worriedly clenching his hand and lifting his shirt to inspect the slowly inching fingers of dark on his flesh. It had them both worried. 

Riku was grateful to be back on solid ground, the sand felt so welcoming under his shoes, and he fought the urge to bend down and grasp at the grateful dirt. Instead, he watched Sora set out the Gummi and step back, watching it grow to full size. Sora beamed, and hopped forwards and into the door. 

As Riku went to follow, there was a noise from the secret place, and Riku turned. He could taste something oddly familiar. He knew right away it was darkness, but it was more than that. 

It was a shadow. 

This shadow was tall, its shape suggested a male. Hair long, hanging choppily down slim shoulders. Eyes glowing yellow. Riku knew that taste. He knew that taste far too well for his own liking, after all, he had once commanded a shadow such as this. One that resembled Sora. 

The shadow drew his weapon, a reflection of his own, and it moved forwards quickly without delay. Riku was frozen, as it came nearer, his senses were engulfed, he felt as though he were drowning in a sea of darkness. This black that was thick. There was a sudden pain in his shoulder, something sharp and thick pounding into his collar. He couldn't breathe, his knees were sore from falling down on them. 

Raising his hands, he blocked the next one with his palms. It caught between his thumb and forefinger, he yelped and felt blood. He heard, from behind him, Sora's voice. He breathed, clutching a hard handle and swiping. The shadow toppling over. It was so silent, they never said a thing, no whimper, no mumble, no whisper. All he could see when he attacked it was the darkness. He could feel where it was, and held his eyes closed. Oh, he was tired, he felt as though his limbs were screaming in utter agony as he moved. 

The shadow vanished. Riku knew how well these things moved, how much they could endure before they were destroyed. This one, this shadowy reflection of him, had fled. It had a few more hits to go. 

Riku collapsed in the sand. Shallow grooves forming where his shoulder dug in, his head forming a soft indent in the dusty sand. Sora was at his side, rolling him onto his back and examining his skin, those gentle hands running up and down his arms, finding his hand and bringing the hem of his shirt up to wipe at the blood. The skin snipped cleanly and lightly, the reflected weapon could do little more than bruises, just as Riku's own could do. Sora pulled him up, tugging Riku's arm over his shoulder and tying an arm around his waist. 

"I can walk" He whispered, his head falling tiredly against Sora's shoulder. Riku knew full well he could hardly keep himself standing, let alone walk. Sora knew that too, and only smile faintly as they went back to the Gummi. This time, together. The reflected shadow of Riku did not come back. 

"I can feel her" He whispered. "Do you remember, that shadow.. Maleficent.. she gave me the power to control them" Sora was silent, lost in thought. Remembering how he had helped carry the limping Riku back after Xemnas before his thoughts shifted to thoughts of what he had to go through to get past the shadow. 

Sora gave a cocky little grin, easing Riku down in one of the chairs. "That thing wasn't hard to beat" He said. "Not at all, I had an easy time with it." 

Sora would be worried, if he didn't know that Riku was too strong for that. Yeah, he had just gone through a near-death experience, and he was in no physical condition to fight, but he knew Riku would be okay. And he only proved Sora's point by sitting there strongly, looking up at the screen as it flickered into life. 

Sora lifted a hand to cover the vines of dark floating under his cheek, and gave a half hearted smile to Chip and Dale. "Get King Mickey" He said softly. "Quickly, please. I've been infected with darkness, if I don't get it resolved soon, it'll reach my heart" 

"R-right away Sora!"

The ship lowered, Riku opened his eyes, looking down at the boys legs, his ankles under his long shorts. The skin was completely purple. Concerned, he stood, and Sora turned to him. "I might need some help walking, too" He admitted shyly, his lips quirking into a soft smile. Riku nodded, standing. Now was the time to ignore his own weaknesses, he would be strong for Sora. He stood, though his body was still so heavy, he could walk. 

"Always here for you" He whispered, stepping towards the boy that was clinging to the back of a chair to keep himself up. Touching one hand to the side of his neck, on the still unmarked flesh. Kissing his forehead over the darkness. "Let's be quick about this" 

Though Riku had been tossed around, and wasn't feeling up to much of anything, he helped the wavering boy to walk as they went through the stairs. Coming across Mickey, striding strongly towards them. Instantly, he jumped to action. "Goofy, grab Sora. Riku, why don't you go wait in the Throne Room? He needs to be stabilized, Minnie will keep you company." Sora was pulled away from Riku, carried along down the hall. Sora's eyes turning, looking past Goofy's arm, his eyes sad, dropping closed. 

"With all due respect, I'm not leaving him" He said, looking at Mickey kindly. "If Sora's in trouble, I have to be at his side. I refuse to abandon him again" With that, he was jogging forwards, catching up to the others and taking Sora's hand tightly. He missed Mickey's soft eyes directed at him, the pleased look in his expression. 

"Take Sora to Merlin, get him to bring him to the Cornerstone, it'll help wash the darkness out" 

Everyone moved quickly, Riku was shuffling along, trying to keep going to the pace of everyone else. But he was still so tired, so weak. Sora's sleeping form bothered him more than he would like to admit. When they were finally at the Cornerstone, Sora had his eyes open again. Mickey muttering softly. "It'll hurt" He said. "I guess it's a good thing Riku's here. The darkness isn't that strong, but it'll steal your heart. This light it stronger, it'll force it away and keep it at bay until we can find a proper solution" Sora nodded groggily, and pushed himself against it. 

"Riku, what happened?" 

Sora was in pain. It hurt to remove darkness from the body, and he dug his teeth into his arm to fight it off. Riku knelt beside him. "Kairi.." He said gently. 

"And are you okay? You don't look that well."

Riku shook his head, he didn't want to explain to him what had happened to him. "She scratched him this morning, we were just sitting together and talking when he discovered it" He did not touch Sora in fear of hurting the boy, or slowing the process of his healing. Though he couldn't take the sound of his whimpering. 

Mickey nodded. "I'll go find her. We can't completely remove it until we know what it is" He said, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder and squeezed. Riku tilted his head, and nodded softly. Kneeling next to Sora made his knees hurt, but he didn't move closer. "Thank you for bringing him. He may not had lasted much longer, thank you" Riku gave another nod. "Take care of him, and if you need anything, just call."

Riku gave a final nod, and felt the suffocating loneliness of being alone. With Sora sitting there, his mind fogged, those whimpers softly echoing from hi lips, his mind hurt. Riku sank into his thoughts, watching Sora carefully, making sure everything was going okay. Here was Sora, the boy who would never let darkness touch him, betrayed by a friend – a friend that seemed to care for him, but seemed also to want control. Then there was Riku, the boy who suffered in still silence as he had let his friends drift away, let his parents forget about him, that kind of pain was hard to overcome, though it had been his own choice to have them forget they had a son, it was still hard, it was like he had lost them both. In two weeks, and in the past two years, there were so many things that he regretted, that he missed, his parents being one of them, and the simplicity of youth and the joy of their island. If Riku had not left so immediately, how would it have ended? If none of this had ever happened, then would he and Sora be suffering from Kairi's whatever-was-bothering-her? 

His thoughts cracked, Sora's hand reaching out to grasp at him, his eyes wet from pain, tugging the older boy closer. Hesitantly moving to his request, bowing his head as Sora rest against his chest. Weakly, using his friend for support, his whimpers stopping as he curled there. "Your darkness.. must not be very strong.. if you're not hurt.. from the cornerstone" Sora's voice came softly, slowly. "Are you.. okay?"

Giving a laugh, Riku grasped his friends hand. "Always thinking about everyone else, huh? You nearly lost your heart, and here you are, asking about me." 

Half an hour had passed since they had fallen into silence, the door opened from far away, and Minnie walked forwards with a plate of sandwiches, cookies, and a bottle of cool lemonade each. Riku thanked her, Sora woke, and fidgeted, looking up at his friend from where he lay. "Riku.. let's watch.. a movie.. when we get back" He suggested. Both of them knew what movie watching detailed, falling asleep on the couch, usually before the movie ended, too. "I want to.. have something to look.. forward to" 

Riku nodded gratefully. "Of course" He whispered, giving the hand in his a soft squeeze, Sora lifting their hands and touching his soft lips against his fingers. 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah, promise"

"And.. when we see Kairi.. please don't hurt her.. she's probably being controlled.. like you" A stab of pain touched his heart, and he sighed. Chewing his lip, leaning down to rest his head on top of Sora's. 

"I won't do anything now. But if she tries anything else, I can't promise anything" 

Sora went quiet against him, Riku could only assume that Sora had fallen asleep again. Sleep was easier than dealing with the pain of removing darkness from one's system. 

The time passed slow, and very slowly Sora fidgeted more, he started up conversation and his words weren't slowed, he was stronger. He had pulled up his shirt to inspect the black that had faded to only swirling on his back. Wrapping a friendly arm around Sora, he smiled. Feeling stronger, and less concerned, as the brunette recovered. Leaning up, said brunette touched a thankful kiss to Riku's cheek. The male flushed, and glanced away shyly, looking at the door for a few seconds. Sora had gone quiet, looking as though he were concentrating. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. Sora tilted his head back, giving a warm little smile. 

"I'm talking to Roxas" He said softly. "I've been talking to him a lot lately, like when I found out that you..." Breaking off, the boy looked at the door. "I found out that the two of us can switch around, so that he could walk and go where he wants to go. He can have control" Sora smiled. 

Honestly, Riku had forgotten about Roxas. It had slipped his mind that there was another person inside of Sora. A Nobody who he had only spoken to a few times, who he had captured to bring Sora back to his full strength. Now that he had been reminded, he was pleased to hear that Roxas wasn't rotting away inside of Sora's head. Though it made his actions suddenly conscious, would Roxas feel everything that Sora felt? Sitting here, did Roxas feel Riku's arm across his shoulder? 

Sora sank into his friend, his eyes closing, tenderly resting one hand on Riku's chest. The older boy bringing his hand to clasp Sora's, wondering if Roxas felt the same touch. 

Sora shifted, his head shifting up. Chocolate coloured spikes brushing Riku's nose and cheeks, the boy pushing against his chest as he pulled himself up, hearing noises. Footsteps, light ones. Concern showing in the blue eyes, shaking his friend lightly to jar him from his rest. 

Kairi stood there, one arm crossed over her belly and grabbing her other arm. Looking small and afraid of her surroundings. She let out a noise, and dropped to her knees. Sobbing into her palms brokenly, her small inhales between sobs the only sound in the room for now, as Sora pulled himself to his feet. He was stopped by Mickey. "Don't touch her" 

Sora obeyed, looking down at his childhood friend sadly. Kairi's eyes sharpening to daggers at Mickey for a moment, before sinking back to her tearful sniffles, her sobs dried faster than the thin tears on her cheeks. 

"She's been tempted by darkness" 

Riku gave a soft 'oh'. He knew that he recognized that shadowy reflection, the one he had made in the likeness of Sora. The one that Kairi had made in his own image. It stung to know what she was doing, but he understood _perfectly_ how easy it was to rely on darkness, and how seemingly infinite strength would appeal. How easy it was to accept the power of it. He felt a surge of pity and sorrow for her, would the girl follow in his footsteps? Fall deeper and deeper into her own pit of sludge?

"Much like Riku was"

Those words stung, and Riku wondered if it was Maleficent who was doing the tempting once more, that reflection was something he knew, but it could be created from other sources. For her sake, Riku could only hope that she was receiving this from Maleficent, and not something unknown. At least he knew that it could be stopped at some point. Maleficent had only been a first step to his own darkness. 

"She was being controlled. Half the darkness is her own fault, she has reason to hurt you. She won't tell me. And please, don't touch her. She could flare up your darkness, both of you." 

Sora moved towards her, Riku couldn't see, but he could almost feel the tears in his friends eyes. He wanted to pull him away, shield him from her danger, but stood silently. 

"What did I do wrong, Kairi?" She asked softly. "What did we do wrong? Was it because I went looking for Riku instead of going home to see you?" 

Rage burst in the girl, her small hands clenching into tight fists. "That's stupid, Sora! I didn't even remember who you were for a year. No, I love you Sora, it was Riku's fault" 

Riku, impassive, could only watch Sora stiffen. The powerful words shooting through him. The girl carried such force in a few simple syllables, Sora was shocked into silence. "No, it's all Riku's fault. He started to get distant, he didn't want to be with us anymore. He pushed you away. The second something happens, you're at his side without question. You didn't cry when you found me, no, but you cried for Riku" Her voice was scathing, and Riku stood completely still. Watching Sora choke on a sob. 

Riku stepped in, standing beside his old friend, arms crossed over his chest. "Sora and I were friends long before you came along. We grew up together, just because you decide you love him doesn't mean that you're more important than someone he's been friends with from day one" His anger was smouldering, and he knew what he was saying wasn't helping at all. It made him feel better, at any rate. If nothing else, it made Riku feel better to lash out at her. 

"What did you do to Sora?"

"Was Riku ever your friend?" She asked, her voice a hiss, ignoring Riku with her words, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "He was always trying to be better than you, he always wanted to show you up because he selfishly thought that he was so much better than you! He took in the darkness Sora, he took it in because he wanted to beat you, how many times did he hurt you, attack you? He was never your fr--"

"Shut up!" Sora's voice cracked out of anger and hurt. "Riku's been my friend since day one, he'll stay my friend until the end" His voice shook, but it was strong. He was fueled by rage. "You mean a lot to me, Kairi. Please don't do this, you're my friend too" 

"Can't you see he's not good for you?" She couldn't bring up his darkness, she knew she had her own. "He's only going to hurt you!" 

Sora snapped again, this time he had made his way to Riku. He gripped his arms, and pulled the taller boy close. Mashing their lips together for one heated moment, then pulling away with a warm softness. Sora's cheeks were warm, and Riku felt heated and suddenly sensitive, stunned into silence. 

Riku watched Kairi's blank expression, her hurt, then curling anger. Her lips parted. "You're gay?" 

Sora, standing next to him, flinched. "I can't like you the way you like me" He said softly. "I'm sorry, Kairi. But, if we work now, we can erase your darkness, we can help you." 

She shook her head, and turned to leave. Then paused. "A papou fruit" She whispered, turning her head slightly to look back at them. "It'll fix it." She kept walking, then stopped, turning her body half to the side. "Oh, and Riku.." The girl trailed off, and flung her hand out. That shadowy reflection materialized, it's body hunched, the mirrored reflection of it's weapon as it shot forwards, propelled towards him with the weapon extended. The tip of it slid deep into his stomach, causing white pain to cascade through him. Though the side may not be enough to draw blood, the tip of it was narrowed to a dull point, if it was drove into fleshy human skin, it would stab in deep. And it did. 

The reflection vanished, blood was running from his stomach, down his legs and soaking his shirt and pants in hot streams, Kairi's laughter was echoing through the room as she vanished, the reflection, looking straight at Riku with cold yellow eyes, smirked. Knees ached dully in the background as they kissed the floor, hard. He felt the warm press of Sora's arms around him and a hand grabbed his, pressing it over the wound and having both hands pressed both their hands against the wet pain. He could hear his friend whimpering in his ear. He could feel the hot drip of Sora's tears falling on his cheeks. Sora had pulled him into his lap, holding him carefully. He heard footsteps at the back of his mind, feeling a little dazed, his body was going numb and he could only feel a faint throbbing of his heart. Wetness leaking around him, though his pants and through his fingers and onto the floor. Something was pressed to his mouth, the neck of a container, urged to swallow. He swallowed obediently, trusting that whoever was giving it to him was doing it to save him. He couldn't hear the voices, he couldn't see anyone. He could hardly think, he couldn't taste anything. 

Just dimly, he cocked his head back, green eyes drifting in and out of focus as he looked up. Something wet landed on his cheeks from above, it was the clearest thing he felt. He wasn't sure if the blue swimming above him was the light from the room, or Sora's eyes. It was the last thing he remembered before his eyes flickered closed, his body slumping heavily against Sora's chest. 


End file.
